To achieve the electrical properties of a semiconductor needed for integrated circuits, dopants are added to the semiconductor material that changes its intrinsic electrical properties. Control of dopant concentration in the near surface region is important in semiconductor manufacturing, especially in epi-technology and ion implantation.